


Gay One Shots

by LaDeeDa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fingering, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: A collection of one shots which I will update sporadically.They will have a variety of themes including different fetishes, I will write in the notes the kinks/fetishes involved and the length of the oneshot will be in the chapter title.All man/man relationships.Under 1000 words will be classed as short, over will be classed as long.





	1. ONE SHOT 1 (LONG)

Taylor twiddled his thumbs, his boyfriend was late and he was starting to worry that he didn’t want to go through with this. They had decided to have their first time tonight and they were meeting at his place since his parents were having date night, but Charlie still hadn’t arrived. After a few more minutes he picked up his phone and sent him a text, too afraid to speak to him in person in case he really had changed his mind.

 

_Where are you? X_

 

It was only a few seconds before his phone buzzed and he looked down at the reply.

 

_Sitting in my car outside your house. X_

 

Taylor ran downstairs and looked out the front window, Charlie gave him a sheepish grin from his front seat before hopping out and walking up to the front door. After being let in he said,

 

“Sorry about that, I started overthinking everything and I just got stuck… I genuinely think if you hadn’t texted me I would have just sat out there all night.” he laughed nervously and Taylor smiled back.

 

“I’m nervous too, but you still want to do this?”

 

“Of course! Let’s… Let’s go.” Taylor led him upstairs, grasping his sweaty hand tightly.

 

Once they reached his room he shut the door and locked it, just in case. As he turned round, Charlie grabbed his face and pressed their lips together roughly, startling Taylor and causing him to stumble back and hit the door. He wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck, their tongues grinding against each other’s. Taylor gasped as Charlie began sucking on his tongue and dragging him back towards the bed until he fell back onto it, their mouths finally breaking apart. Taylor climbed onto his lap and began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pulling off both Charlie’s and his own t-shirts. He ran his tongue down Charlie’s neck while the other began to rub and play with his nipples, enjoying the soft gasps he got in reward. He was soon tugging and pulling at them - Urged on by the sweet sounds his little boyfriend was making.

 

“Please, no more!” Taylor begged, his swollen lips parted as he panted and his legs shook from the pleasure. Charlie grinned but conceded and flipped them over, tugging off Taylor’s jeans and underwear hurriedly, watching his erection emerge.

 

“It looks like you were enjoying it though?” Charlie raised an eyebrow as he teased and Taylor’s face flushed with embarrassment. Slowly planting kisses down his chest, stomach and along his inner thighs, Charlie made sure to ignore where he knew his boyfriend really wanted his mouth. He would suck on him eventually, but he just loved to hear his baby beg.

 

“Please, Charlie! You’re so mean!” Taylor whined. Charlie bit gently at the soft flesh of his thigh and watched him jump with a gasp. “See! So cruel!” He was punished with a bite to his hip this time, drawing a moan from him before Charlie went back to teasing him, running his lips over his skin softly, driving him insane. “Oh god! Fine! Please, Charlie! I said please! Isn’t that enough?” He could barely get the words out as his erection strained and had him breathless and desperate.

 

“I want you to say it. Say exactly what you want.” Charlie murmured into his stomach , a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Jesus, okay - please Charlie, suck me!” He moaned, bucking his hips. This time his love obliged, holding his legs open as he began to suck on the head, pulling with his lips. Gasping for breath, Taylor gripped his sheets with one hand and his boyfriend’s hair with the other.

 

“Aah! Oh shit! Aah! Please!” Taylor’s legs began to shake as Charlie started circling with his tongue, spiralling down the shaft and playfully flicking his tongue at the base. “Ooh! Oh god… Ah!” He tried to buck his hips but was held down at the thighs. Sensing he was getting close, Charlie decides to take as much as he can into his mouth, sucking and licking until he feels his baby’s body go rigid and a scream fills the air as cum shoots into his mouth. He licks his way back up the now hypersensitive dick and runs his tongue over his lips with a cheeky smile.

 

“I need it, Charlie. Please, I want to go all the way now.” Taylor’s eyes are sincere and Charlie kisses his forehead sweetly.

 

“Sure thing, baby, where’s the lube?”

 

“Bedside table, second drawer.” He leans away for a second, digging out a small bottle, popping the cap off.

 

“Got it.” Charlie steps back to pull off his own jeans and underwear, completely unashamed of his rock hard erection. Once they are both naked, he squirts some lube onto his index finger and begins pushing it against Taylor’s hole slowly, it gives way easily and he bites his lip as he watches his finger disappearing inside. He works his finger in gently at first but by the time he gets to the third finger he’s pushing them in and out hard and fast, watching his boyfriend squirm and gasp. Taylor was definitely enjoying himself, shuddering with every added finger and breathing heavily as he tried to keep himself in control, but it really wasn’t working. His boner was back and it was taking everything he had not to scream again.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Charlie pulled his fingers out.

 

“Oh god, yes.” Taylor panted, spreading his legs as wide as he could. He didn’t care if he looked like a whore, maybe he was one - and he sure as hell didn’t care. Charlie presses his head against his hole and begins to enter him, he tries to take his time but Taylor soon becomes impatient.

 

“Jesus, Charlie! Fuck me already!” Charlie’s eyes flash with slight annoyance and he grins - but in that way that tells Taylor he’s going to be punished. Suddenly he grabs his hip and shoves his whole cock in at once, without a second to adjust he begins to pound into him.

 

“Aah! Aah! Oh shit! Aah!” Taylor can barely form real words as he slides up and down the bed, trying to grip onto the sheets. But he loves it, he feels so full and so close to the edge - he just needs that push. He starts playing with himself, rubbing at his dick and tugging at the shaft, but just as he’s about to cum Charlie rips his hands away, pinning them at his sides and leaning over him, using the leverage to grind his cock deeper.

 

“You cum when I give you permission.” He states, earning a submissive nod from Taylor who can’t help the gasps and whimpers escaping his lips with every thrust. Charlie bites his lip as he feels himself about to let go, but not before he uses his secret weapon. Grabbing Taylor’s hips again, he lifts them slightly to get the right angle and thrusts against his prostate. Taylor loses it, his mouth falls open, his legs go into spasm and he grasps the sheets for dear life - but Charlie doesn’t stop. He keeps hitting that spot over and over until tears are running down Taylor’s cheeks.

 

Finally, Charlie mercifully gives his dick a few tugs, giving him the best orgasm of his life. Another scream burst from Taylor’s mouth, joined by a low groan from Charlie. They both cum, moaning and shuddering and clinging to one another. They collapse onto the bed, panting and gasping but very satisfied and Charlie gives Taylor his signature grin,

 

“Are you pleased you decided to leave your car?” Taylor teased.

 

“Very.”


	2. ONE SHOT 2 (LONG)

Kai couldn’t take his eyes off the new kid. He watched him from across the classroom, his big blue eyes staring forward with long eyelashes fluttering whenever he became slightly flustered at being called upon by the teacher. Kai smirked and leant his chin on his hand, watching him intently.

When lessons were finally over, he caught up to the petite blonde boy as he walked through the main gates, circling him until he was walking backwards in front of him,

“Hey cutie, need a ride home?” he asked playfully, feeling a sense of achievement at the blush that crept across the other’s cheeks and up to his ears.

“Um, do I know you?” He questioned timidly, still red faced.

“My name’s Kai, we have some classes together and you looked a little lonely so I thought I’d come over!”

“Oh, cool. I’m James.” He murmured, looking awkward and unsure of himself.

“Well, did you want that lift?” Kai didn’t seem to actually be waiting for an answer as he took James’ elbow and led him to his car, opening the passenger door for him like the gentleman he was pretending to be.The poor kid had no idea what Kai would really like to be doing to him, but baby steps Kai… baby steps. “So, where do you live?” He started the engine and pulled out of his parking space.

“I’m actually only two roads down from the school.” A small smile played on James’ lips as he said this and Kai grinned back.

“That’s no fun! I’ll only get to steal you for five minutes if I take you home then… Wanna come round mine?” He knew it was fast and cheeky but he saw an opportunity and damn it he was gonna take it. It had been too long since there were any new cute guys and he wasn’t planning on sharing, It was first come, first serve so he needed to be a little pushy.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Kai blinked a few times, well, that was easier than expected, he thought. He had assumed he was going to have to bribe him with video games or Cheetos or something. He glanced over and saw James smiling at him shyly, maybe he already liked him too?

Once they arrived at Kai’s house, he let them in and lead James to his bedroom, telling him to get comfortable before retreating to the kitchen to get snacks. When he returned, he found James lying on his bed, resting his face in his palms while he watched TV. Kai crept over and placed the bowls on the coffee table before lying beside him, he had no interest in the TV but he very much enjoyed the quiet gasp that escaped James’ mouth when their hips brushed.

He decided to have some fun with his little crush, he gave James a minute to become absorbed in the show again before lifting his arm and reaching over to lightly trace shapes and letters over the blonde boy’s back, he felt him jump under his fingers and then relax, a small sigh slipping past his lips. He was clearly enjoying it so Kai continued, but every few minutes he would push harder with his fingers, or give a little pinch at his sides until finally James sat up and gave him a pointed, almost stern, look.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to get a boner, please stop for the sake of my dignity!” He whined, but there was humour underneath and Kai started grinning again before sitting up too and reaching over to slip his hands under James; t-shirt, running his fingers up his sides tenderly.

“Is it just your back that has that effect? Or is your whole body so… sensitive?” James flushed and looked away, “Aaw, don’t be shy - I think it’s cute!” Kai laughed, earning him a pout from James which only made him laugh harder. “Do you mind me touching you though? I don’t want to actually make you uncomfortable.” He stilled his hands as he said this, watching James carefully for his reaction.

“No, I… I like it.” If it was possible, it seemed his face had become an even darker shade of red at his confession. But Kai loved it and leant in to run his lips up James’ hot neck, tracing the outline of his blush along his jaw and up to his ear where he gave a soft peck and pulled back to take a look at the blonde beauty And it seemed the kid wasn’t lying when he said he would get a boner because it looked like someone was camping in his pants at that moment. Feeling proud of himself, Kai runs his hand over the bulge, looking into James’ eyes for the go ahead. James rocked his hips against the large hand and bit his lip seductively, seeing this wanton side start to blossom had Kai pitching a tent in his own pants but that could wait, her wanted to play with his new adorable toy first. He slipped his hand under James’ jeans but kept it over his underwear and began to palm him gently, running the tip of his index finger around the outline of the head and down the shaft. After rubbing and tugging at him until he was near bursting point, Kai pulled James’ underwear down to his knees with his jeans and wrapped his fist around the smaller boy’s dick.

“Fuck my hand.” He ordered, pulling the smaller boy against him. James dug his fingers into Kai’s back and rested his face in the crook of his shoulder as he began to hump into the closed fist, slowly at first, sending shivers down his spine as he became used to the sensations.

“F-fuck!” James yelped, speeding up as the pleasure came in jolts and waves, “Aah! Aah! Aah!” he couldn’t help himself, losing control of his dirty moans and barely able to stay up on his knees as he desperately pushed in and out of Kai’s hand. Riding closer and closer to the edge until he went rigid, eyes closed, expecting his orgasm to hit him in seconds - that’s when Kai opened his hand and pulled back. “W-what? What did you do that for?” James whined. His climax slipping away as quickly as it came.

“I don’t want you coming yet, I want you to cum with me inside you.” Kai said simply.

“Oh.” James flushed again, looking embarrassed.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to though!” Kai reassure, worried that he’s scared the cute boy away with his sudden proposal.

“No, no, I want to - I’m just nervous! I’ve only done this once before and it hurt…” James looked away anxiously.

“Baby, sex should never hurt - not even anal. I’ll make sure you’re properly opened up, don’t you worry.” His speech started sincere but ended with a mischievous tone and a playful grin as he thought of the different ways he could relax him. But for today, he would go old-school. “Take those off all the way.” He pointed at James’ jeans and the other obeyed silently, removing his underwear as well. “Now, lie back, head on the pillows…” Kai helped him shuffle up the bed and lie back, Kai could tell he was nervous and gave him a sweet kiss to the forehead before climbing down to the end of the bed and lifting the other’s legs over his shoulders, ready to give him another kiss somewhere else…

“W-what are you doing that for!?” James looked down at him incredulously,

“Patience, James.” Kai snickered, gripping the blonde’s thighs and pinning them before diving down and beginning his assault on James’ hole with his tongue. He licked and sucked and tongue-fucked the puckered pink hole and the smaller boy jerked suddenly with a loud gasp. Encouraged by his crush’s high moans, Kai pressed his tongue deeper, running it round the edge of his hole and dipping it inside lightly.

“Ah! Oh shit! Please!” Kai smirked and continued while James begged for mercy, his whole body trembling as he tried to understand the pleasure he was receiving. He had never been rimmed before and if anyone had suggested it before now he probably would have told them it was disgusting… But this? This felt good. He bit down on his lip, desperately trying to stop the dirty words and moans pouring out of his mouth. “Mmmmm! Mm!” His eyes rolled back in his head and he ran his hands down his stomach and to his crotch with one hand to tug at his hard dick and the other to grip onto Kai’s dark hair, pulling him deeper. “Aaaah! Oh god, yes!” He screamed loudly, not bothering to even wonder if there could be anyone else in the house - although even if he thought there was he probably wouldnt have cared right now. He couldn’t keep his lips between his teeth anymore and he panted wantonly, grinding himself onto Kai’s tongue.

Kai couldn’t believe what was happening, was this the same shy blondie from his class? Or a porn star imposter? Either way he could feel his cock straining at the way James rocked into his mouth and moaned like a whore. He wasn’t going to let him cum before… But this was too hot to stop. He slid a hand down his own pants and rubbed himself slowly at first before it soon turned to quick, fumbled jerking into his hand. His other hand still holding onto James’ pale thigh, keeping him in place.

“Aaaaaah!” James threw his head back, eyes closed, body taught and legs spread as he shot cum from his belly button to his collar bone in short bursts. Kai moaned and gave one last suck on the throbbing hole before he burst, Both boys collapsed to the bed, sprawled and sticky and panting hard.

“Fuck.” Was all Kai could say, he blinked a few times and pushed himself up on shaky arms to sit back on his knees and look over the mess of James that lay before him, completely debauched. “Double fuck.” He smirked, his eyes raking over the other’s body. James slowly opened his eyes at the words and let out a long, low groan. He climber up towards him and pressed his mouth to James’ stomach, while the smaller boy slowly came out of his afterglow, Kai licked away the spatters of cum off his chest, eventually trailing his kisses up the other’s neck and pushing his tongue into his mouth. They kissed deeply for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed together. Eventually, Kai pulled back and gazed into James’ big blue eyes.

“You look so cute when you cum.” He grinned cheekily.

“I totally thought that was going to be a genuine compliment for a hot second there…” Laughed James.

“It was a compliment!” Kai joined in laughing, before getting that glint in his eyes again and running the tip of his tongue over his lips. “Now, let me go get the lube so I can see that pretty look again… And again…” James moaned at his words and watched the larger boy rummage under his bed for a bottle of lube, pulling it out and uncapping it to squirt some onto two fingers. Then he positioned himself back between James’ legs and spread them gently, pushing his two slippery fingers into the wet throbbing hole. They slid in easily with a gasp from James and he began to pump them in and out, slowly adding a third once James was moaning and writhing again.

“Oh god! Just fuck me already!” He begged, earning a very satisfied grin from the bigger boy.

“You don’t need to tell me twice, babe.” Kai pulled the blonde’s legs apart wider and leant forward, pressing his erection against the hole, watching for James’ reaction carefully before he pushed inside slowly. He grunted and bit down on his lip as he got deeper and deeper inside the hot tight entrance.

“A-aaah!” James’ moans came out in gasps and pants, his back arching against the sheets. Kai took his chance and began to thrust powerfully, his hips smacking against the other’s thighs. The sound almost as loud as their moaning. “Oh god - I can’t! F-feels sooooo good!” Spurred on by the little blonde’s words, Kai wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, pounding into him ferociously.

“Fuck yes, you’re so fucking tight, baby.” He moaned, pumping in and out fast and hard.

“Please!” James moaned, “Please - harder!” he rocked himself forward, desperate to get more inside of him. He couldn’t believe how wanton he was acting, but he found it so hard to stop the dirty words falling from his lips and the way his body naturally reacted to the pleasure of getting pounded senseless. “Oh, fuuuuuck!” A special spot inside of him was hit and his legs spasmed, his head thrown back. Kai began to rub James’ dick, finally pushing him to the edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screamed, his hole clenching around Kai so hard that he couldn’t help but follow, biting down onto the smaller boy’s shoulder with a groan. They both shook with their orgasms, clinging to one another and moaning. Finally, they collapsed in a pile of tangled limbs and panting breaths.

“So… Wanna come round tomorrow as well?”


End file.
